Goodbye is just Another Page in Our Story
by Tofu-Master
Summary: "I will be the champion you've always said I would be. Back in our youth; back when we shared the same dreams—the same vision for a new, better Cocoon."  A letter, from Cid's point-of-view.  Yaag/Cid
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This is something I can see Cid having written for Yaag, right before he went off to confront the Pulse l'Cie in the fifth Ark. I swear, I almost teared up while writing this. And unless I'm pissed outta my mind, it takes a _lot_ to make me cry. This is all because of _one line_ that would not leave me alone. It bugged and harassed me all day, and then finally, an inspiration!hammer whacked me over the head in the shower, and I pretty much wrote this entire thing in my head before coming downstairs to type it out and tweak it some. :\  
>I'll write a response from Yaag's point of view...eventually.<p>

**Warnings:** Err...nothing, really. I don't think. Oh, except angst. Written in the form of a letter-not sure if that counts as a warning, but I know this sorta thing bugs some people. And could be considered vague/confusing/spoilery...depending on how far you've played in the game. If you've gotten through the Fifth Ark, and you paid attention, then you should be fine.

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I do not own _Final Fantasy XIII_, nor any other installation in the franchise. If I had anything whatsoever to do with the production of _XIII_, both Yaag and Cid would have had a _lot_ more screentime. Preferably together. And they both would have gotten a happy ending. :\

_—_

_My dearest Yaag,_

_Forgive me._

_Forgive me for everything that's written in this letter, and forgive me for keeping it to myself until now. Though I know, if you think about it, you'll understand my reasons. Blame me all you wish, but please don't hold it against me._

_I will be the champion you've always said I would be. Back in our youth; back when we shared the same dreams_—_the same vision for a new, better Cocoon. But you lost sight of those dreams._

_And now, now you're losing sight of me._

_Have you even noticed? Have you seen how the gloves never come off, even in our most intimate of moments? Don't you wonder what secrets they hide?_

_Of course you don't. Because all you're able to see now are the fancy words and twisted orders of a corrupt leader. A leader who spins lie after lie, and like the rest of the population, you've fallen right into His web and you don't even know it. I try to tell you, but it's like a poison. It's corrupted you, and anything I say that's not in _His_ favor, you take as an attack on you personally. I can't live like this._

_I can't see you like this._

_You've said time and time again that you love me, but will you still, when I can no longer even call myself human? Would you still follow Dysley's every whim and revere him as you do, if you knew that he's the one who did this to me? Or would you not even believe me? Somehow, even if you told me that you would, I don't think I'd be able to believe _you_._

_So, I will be that champion, even if it kills me. Somehow, I know it will, but you're the one who encouraged me; convinced me to do everything in my power to make this world right. We were supposed to do it together, but even if you've forgotten it, I now have enough power for the both of us. It's both my curse, and my blessing, because now I can never go back to you. But this way, at least, I have a chance. I can only hope that maybe, when this is all over, you will open your eyes and finish what I started. I'm sorry I won't be there by your side._

_I will fight on my own, here and now. I will confront them, and I will stop them; I will not allow Ragnarok to be summoned, because that would mean the end of everything. And please, for the love of the Maker, do not try to stop me. By the time you find this letter on my desk, it will be too late. I will be gone. I know where they are now, and as much as I hate to betray the trust they've placed in me, I have no choice but to apprehend them and end this._

_Just promise me two things. Promise that you will look for me—and when you find me…kill me. I will not live my life as a Cie'th._

_Secondly, promise that you will not hate me for what I am about to do. You once told me that one of the reasons you loved me was my resolve to always do what I know to be right. That's what I am going to do, even if it turns me into a monster. I won't ask you to continue to love me, but please, please just don't hate me._

_Really, I suppose I shouldn't care either way what you'll think of me. I won't even know, when you have the chance to decide how to see me after this. For me, there are only two outcomes, and unfortunately neither involves being with you again._

_Forgive me. Open your eyes. And don't you dare, ever give up hope._

_All my love,_

_C. Raines_

__—_ _

**Author's Note:** So...yeah. Don't really ask me what this is; I'm not quite sure. Just expect a follow-up piece from Yaag's point-of-view...in the near(ish?) future. :3_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Sooo...second and final chapter of this...story? Still not sure it can even be called that, what with all the awkward formatting and such, but still. Anyhow...this part is *mostly* from Yaag's point-of-view. Sorta. I really, really like the format/system/whatever-the-word-is that I used for this part, but...I dunno if it might be confusing or not. Terribly sorry if it is, feel free to ask for clarification? xD;;  
>Oh yeah. Had this finished, like...three nights ago, but have been too lazy to kick my arse into gear and post it. Whoops.<p>

—

**[Beep]**

[_Cid? Cid, answer your goddamn phone. I swear this had better be a joke. A sick, terrible joke that I'll make you spend the rest of our lives making up for, but—]_

— —

Yaag slams a fist down on the solid oak of Cid's desk, rattling everything on it, yet still somehow leaving the letter undisturbed. The very letter that had started this to begin with. It's almost mocking. He sighs deeply, hand tightening to the phone pressed to his own ear.

— —

[_Not even you're this stupid, Cid. You wouldn't do something this drastic. This is…completely stupid. Maybe it's my fault for refusing to see what was wrong, but—I_ noticed. _Don't you dare think I wouldn't notice something that obvious—with you of all people—but I swear, if you make me go down there looking for you…_]

**[Sound of something slamming]**

[_Damn right I'm angry at you. But fuck if it's because you're a_—]

— —

He growls, hating how his lips refuse to form the word, and tries again. He'll be damned if he doesn't say this now. He may never get another chance—that's if he hasn't already missed it altogether—and he knows it. He more than knows it.

— —

[—_a l'Cie. You've already more-than proven that there's no need. Now come back. I'm _angry_ because you somehow had the fucking nerve to just—leave. Without trying. You're right that I understand your reasons, but that's a far cry from accepting them. If you think I'm going to just sit back and accept this, then you could only have not understood _me_ as well as I'd have thought. Hoped. I don't even—damnit, will you just snap out of…whatever this is. And get your ass back here and explain what the fuck is going through your head, before I go down there and _drag_ it back._]

**[Heavy sigh]**

[_Cid Raines, I mean it. You come ba—_]

**[Beep-beep]**

— —

"Shit—no, no don't do this right now!" Yaag snarls and slams his phone closed, then all-but rips it open again and hits the speed dial key for Cid's mobile phone. He wants to curse the limited voicemail capacity almost as much as he's cursing Cid's idiocy. It rings for a few moments, and—much to his dismay, reaches voicemail again.

— —

[_Goddamn it, Cid. You come back here right now. You can't win against them. You _know_ you can't. Damnit, they took out two of my airships on their own. Do you honestly think _you_ have a chance in Hell?_]

**[Something thunking against a wall]**

[_Do you have any idea how selfish you're being? How cowardly? Do you honestly think this will make anything easier on me? You're a fucking idiot, Cid. I fell in love with a goddamn idiot, and now I'm paying for it, aren't I? If this is Karma, then I'm not impressed._]

**[Resigned groan]**

[_Cid, for the love of the Maker. You idiot, you know I could never hate you. Not even if I wanted to. Come back and we'll talk. We'll do this together. Alright? You've proven your fucking point, now come back. I'm a tool; I _get_ it, you win. That's what you wanted to hear, right? I admit it, so stop this foolishness. We can work out a plan that doesn't involve you getting your ass handed to you by someone who isn't me, and I can't believe I'm even making that kind of joke at a time like this, but—and I swear if I _ever_ see those goddamned gloves of yours again, I'll—_]

**[Click]**

"…Yaag."

— —

Yaag's eyes widen, and both hands now grip the phone impossibly tight as he slides down to the floor with his back against the wall. "Cid. _Cid_, what on Cocoon—"

— —

"Thank you," Cid cuts in, shaking his head; regardless that Yaag would never see it. Of course he wouldn't. "Thank you," he says again, and he can hear the footsteps now. "They're here. I told you it would be too late."

[_Fuck, no—Cid, _wait_ damnit—_]

"Thank you." And again. "Now goodbye."

[_Don't you fucking da—_]

**[Click]**

"…I'm sorry."

The footsteps are getting louder, and with only a single moment's hesitation, he drops the device to the ground and crushes it under his heel. His quarry round the corner, and for the briefest instant he allows himself a bitter smile.

It's now or never.

—

**Author's Note: **...Oh gog. Please, please don't hate me? I need to learn how to write happy stuff. Maybe I should ask my girlfriend for lessons... xD;;


End file.
